Devuelvemelo
by Deadlolz
Summary: Que sucederia si en verdad Deidara hubiera sobrevivido a la explosion? Si tan solo hubiera sido un clon? Que pasaria cuando se encuentre con Tobi sabiendo la verdad? OneShot TobiDei... una especie de Yaoi.


**Bueno, Esto no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría un fic yaoi. Aunque si bien el punto es el TobiDei, seria como un fic que establece la diferencia entre el TobiDei y el MadaDei. Se me ocurrió ayer a la noche tratando de dormir, entre el calor que tenia y el aburrimiento no pude pensar en algo Lemon. Espero que les guste. Todo lo que esta sucediendo esta supuesto, obviamente nada es real. Es una especie de Drabble ya que no es muy largo, y además contiene Spoilers, así que cuidadin (Jaja, ya sueno como la Frikipedia xD!)**

**Pairing: **Tobi & Deidara

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
Rating:** K**  
Advertencias: Una especie de Yaoi. **Como dice una de mis amigas en Fanpop, **"Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Nice, Don't Comment" **

**Disclaimer:** Tobi y Dei pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero estamos negociando a ver que pasa…

**Referencias:**

"_Entre comillas y itálica, son pensamientos"_

"Entre comillas pero sin itálica son quotes"

- Con un guión al final o entre guiones, son diálogos -

EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**Devuélvemelo**

Una Pelea dura con el Kyuubi, si.

Madara odiaba admitir que estaba perdiendo, pero realmente un milagro lo salvaría.

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, mucho menos podría escapar de la furia de un Jinchuunriki.

Si, el era inmortal, pero hecho pedazos tampoco serviría de mucho, sin contar que le destrozarían la mascara.

Naruto completamente consumido por la maldad del Kyuubi se acerca a dar la ultima embestida. El ultimo ataque.

Una explosión detuvo al rubio enfurecido, dejándolo inconciente en el piso…

Una explosión que nadie imaginaba.

Una enorme ave blanca se podía distinguir en el cielo.

Madara no podía creer lo que veía.

Esa sonrisa de victoria, de felicidad. Esa sonrisa de psicópata que era una característica en el. Esa sonrisa…

Tan típica de Deidara.

Definitivamente, un milagro lo había salvado.

Deidara bajo a buscar a Madara casi sin fuerzas en el suelo.

Idiota, creíste que podrías con el Jinchuunriki tu solo. uhn – Dijo el ojiazul ayudando al azabache a subirse al ave.

Madara no podía creer lo que veía. Era su mismísimo Senpai, quien el mismo había visto explotar en millones de pedacitos. Y como si fuera poco, parecía no saber nada de su verdadera identidad.

Senpai… ¿Como? – Dijo el moreno, con su voz de "Tobi"

Es una larga historia, te la contare en el camino, uhn. Ahora nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Deidara. El ave se elevo y así fueron los dos.

En el camino Deidara contó lo que sucedió. Obviamente lo que todos se esperaban, quien había estallado era un clon. Y porque no volvió antes? Pues simple, al Tobi estar muerto, Deidara sintió que no tenia nada mas que hacer en Akatsuki. Pero obviamente no dijo eso. "Yo nunca quise estar en Akatsuki, me obligaron. Utilice mi muerte como un pretexto para irme" Una respuesta que dejo mas que satisfecho a cualquiera.

Llegaron a la cueva, los dos conversando. Madara actuando otra vez como Tobi, Deidara… Bueno, actuando como Deidara.

"Tobi" Abrazo a Deidara diciendo "Me alegra que este vivo, Senpai"

Deidara hizo una mueca de furia. Pero esta vez no era de las normales cuando Tobi lo abrazaba. Esta era furia de verdad.

Ya…Basta. uhn. – Dijo Deidara, cerrando los puños con fuerza

¿De que habla Senpai? – Dijo Tobi, fingiendo inocencia.

Deidara lanzo a Tobi hacia la pared con una fuerza que Madara y hasta el mismo desconocían. La mascara cayo con la brutalidad del golpe, revelando su cara.

Deidara tomo del cuello al Uchiha y lo miro con furia.

¡Tu…! ¡Maldito…! ¡Me estuviste engañando TODO ESTE TIEMPO! – Dijo el ojiazul, con una dosis mortal de veneno en cada una de las palabras que decía.

Madara se había quedado inmóvil con la reacción de Deidara. En verdad, no estaba asustado, pero nunca en su vida se había imaginado que Deidara pudiera reaccionar de tal manera.

Mi Kouhai… El irritante y molesto Tobi… El que yo alguna vez sufrí pensar que había asesinado en una explosión… ¡¡¡¡NO ERA MAS QUE OTRO SUCIO UCHIHA Y SUS MALDITOS OJOS!!!!!! – Grito el rubio, presionando cada vez mas el cuello de Madara

Si sabes quien soy… Sabes que no me puedes matar – Dijo el Uchiha, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque en realidad estaba bastante mal por lo que sucedía.

Mi Amigo… Mi Kouhai… - Deidara dijo con angustia y Madara lo miro con un poco de pena. Sin embargo, no se dejaría llevar por ese niñato rubio.

Fui yo… - Deidara miro con furia otra vez a Madara, y presiono su cuello con mas fuerza

Deidara recordaba ir a cazar al de tres colas con Tobi, y escucharlo gritandole una y otra vez ese irritante "SENPAIIII !!!"

Pensar que todo eso nunca fue real.

Madara Uchiha… Maldito… Devuélvemelo…- Una lagrima cayo de uno de los ojos de el artista, quien no dejaba de mirar con furia a Madara.

**DEVUELVEME A TOBI! **

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, mi segundo TobiDei, y como verán, no es exactamente un TobiDei. Por más que amo escribir cosas lemon y ese estilo, me pareció buena idea escribir uno que sea real. Yo realmente creo que esta seria la verdadera reacción de Deidara al enterarse de la verdad, obviamente que lo condimente con una pizca de TobiDei xD! Al pensar en esto en mi cabeza, sonaba genial, pero aunque me gusto como quedo, no se vio tan bien como se veía en mi cabeza.

Mala suerte xD… No cobro reviews todavía, dejen su comentario!


End file.
